The House of Hell
by jozzzxx18
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth fall into the darkness of the Tartarus, Nico and the reaming seven struggle to find them. Along with the Tartarus, pain and agony comes along to face Percy and Annabeth through their travels. Bad summary I know but I promise its gonna be good. :) And Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sugar We're Goin' Down

**HI :) I'm new...well I guess you kinda knew that haha so yeah here it is :) Oh sorry for any mistakes... didn't reread ...ooops :)**

Percy P.O.V.

The air turned dark as we plummeted further through the black abyss of hell. Looking around I saw nothing but absolute darkness. A million thoughts then began to creep their way way across my mind. Are we ever gonna get out of here? Will I ever see the sun again? Will I ever eat another blue thing again? Will me and Annabe-. I stopped. A sudden rush of fear began to cross my mind as I felt the cold limp hand in my hand intertwined with mine. I frantically looked around, which was pretty stupid of me since we were surrounded by complete darkness. I screamed out her name with my voice cracking with worry. After a few seconds I called for her again, expecting the worst. " ANNABETH! Wise girl Please answer me" It took a minute, but her angelic voice finally called out for mine. "Percy?!" Her words were laced with pain and sadness. I couldn't take the thought of her hurt. "Oh Gods Annabeth, are you okay" I said to her softly, accompanied by a few falling tears. I heard her sniff.  
"Yeah for a broken ankle I guess how bout you?"  
"Pretty good for jumping into a Tartarus after my girlfriend"

I felt her whole entire body tense and a few muffled cries escaped from her mouth. I finally realized the words I said and began to feel guilty. After knowing Annabeth for almost 5 years, I should've known she would feel terrible. "Wise girl, its okay, its not your fault." I said to her gently.  
"Yes it is! I should've cut the silk off as soon as Arachne fell."  
"You didn't know"  
"I should of! I'm the daughter of Athena. Now I'm the reason why we are gonna die"

I stared blankly at what i thought was her face. Annabeth Chase, the strongest demi-god I've ever known thinks we are going to die and our fate was hopeless. I gotta admit, it broke my heart a little to hear her like this.  
" Annabeth...I jumped in after you because I didn't want to lose you. I'm not going to and i never will, again. I believe in us."  
" So will we be okay?"  
"Yes. I promise."  
"I love you Percy"  
"I love you too-" Thats when I felt it. The gust of air blowing up at us grew much harder We must be nearing the end. We were gonna crash soon, and its not going to be good.

"Annabeth"  
" Percy what's wro-" before she could finish sentence, I was successful in finding her hips and pulled her close to me. Hard. " Would you freakin' answer me!" Annabeth said, agitated. "We're gonna crash" She gasped at the thought and placed her head inside my shoulder, shivering from fear. I used all my strength to flip us around, enabling to hit the ground first. I then released my right hand from her back. I pointed it to the ground, summoning all my powers to make a pool of water. '"Annabeth hold your breath, and don't you ever let go of my hand"

I could feel her gripping my tighter, as if a way to agree with me. As we fell farther, my powers began to drain me. Even though we were in complete darkness, I could still feel the world around me begin to spin. Before anything could happen, I formed a bubble around Annabeth so she could breathe. As I felt the surface tension break, The world started to fade away, and I blacked out, leaving Annabeth completely alone.  
**  
Cliffhanger anyone? *evil laugh* Sorry this is so short though... I had to end it in a good spot. I promise the next ones will be longer ! I'll try to update at least twice a week, depending on what goes on in life... OH! leave reviews. I need guidence :) 3  
~Jozz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I hope you Like it :) **

**Chapter2: Send Me On My Way  
Nico P.O.V.**

I stood blankly at the open darkness below. Memories began to flow through my mind from the time I spent in the Tartarus. The pain, the fighting, the darkness. It was all coming back to me now.

Depression suddenly turned into fear. I then realized that Percy and Annabeth were down there experiencing it probably ten times worse. And because of a promise I made to one of my best friends, it was all up to me to get them out. Frankly, the pressure is gonna kill me. I stood up, wiped the tears from my eyes, and turned to face the others. Hazel's face was hidden into Frank's chest, accompanied by muffled cries. Piper, Leo, and Jason were clustered together, doing the same. I thought about joining them, sharing the sadness, but I realized that we needed to make a plan, not a pity party.

"So" I said, breaking the awkward silence. They all glared at me, as if they didn't want to be interrupted. I rolled my eyes to the unfulfilled response. "Hello?! We need to get to the ship if we want to save them." Once again I received no response again except for a few angry glares from Jason and Frank. Finally Hazel spoke up. "You know...he's right." And with that, we were on our way to Argo II.

xxxXXXxxxxXXXxxx

We gathered into the dining room with a feeling of emptiness. No one spoke from the fear and confusion of what just happened. Only Coach Hedge grumbled a few angry words here and there. Finally, Jason broke the tension.  
"Well right now our main priorities are to save Annabeth and Percy, plus doing something with that statue"  
"Duh" chimed Leo  
"What do you mean about the statue?" Hazel added.

I was about to answer, when Jason beat me my words. "I think we should return the statue first, to prevent the camps fighting" I rolled my eyes. "Then we will find Annabeth and Percy." I felt a fire erupt in my eyes. A sudden burst of anger flashed across me and I glared at the blonde.  
"No" I said rather loud.  
"What do you mean no?"  
"Simple. No." I growled. Jason smirked at me and crossed his arms. "And why not?" he said in a sarcastic tone,  
"Because I said so"  
"And whys that?" I could feel his stupid smirk burning on my skin.  
" Number one, we can't put a statue back that has been missing for years. Number two, I made a promise." Jason laughed. He was probably thinking that I was some kind of idiot. After a few minutes, his face finally returned to the hateful stare. "It would be saving lives." I grumbled, my eyes threatening to fill back up with tears. "The only lives I really only care about saving now is Percy and Annabeth's." He nodded as if in agreement with me and replied, "And eventually we will."

Jason then turned to face Leo. "After we're done with this, set us for Greece." Leo nodded in reply.

I then glared at Jason with all the hate in the world. This kid, this stupid Roman, was trying to tell me, the son of Hades, the all around Ghost King, what was gonna go through. Yeah I don't really think so.  
"Are you kidding me"  
"I don't kid, especially when it comes to my friends fate. I don't know about you though"  
It took all I had within me to stop the earth from ripping apart beneath him. "Ha! Since when do you care about your friends fate? You rather drop off a dumb statue then immediately go off and save Percy?"  
"Dropping the statue off is going to make peace, and prevent a lot of deaths between our camp. Its gonna take them a long time to get out the place, why not do something necessary in the process."

The ground then rumbled and a crack appeared in the ship's deck. The tensed space between me and Jason began to slowly split. Through the fire in my eyes I could see the others frantically back away from the tear, their eyes full of fear. Jason grabbed on to Piper, as if he was afraid she was gonna fall into the gaping hole. "Come on man, STOP" Jason yelled towards me, pleading.  
"Yeah!" Leo screamed "Do you know who has to repair that? ME!"  
I felt a hand on my wrist and my head swiftly turned towards the owner. "C'mon Nico, its not worth to destroy the ship. I took a deep breath and I calmed down. The crack in the deck began to close up, almost as quickly as it appeared. I could see Leo's face gleam with happiness. I stepped forwards.  
"Listen, like I said, I don't care what we have to do to save the camps. I only care about saving my friends, my best friends from the crips of hell. They are all I have, all I ever had other than my sisters. And if you all think that we are going to go anywhere other than the House of Hades, you are wrong. I made a promise to my best friend that I would save him and Annabeth, and I intend to keep it, even if it means that we have to camp outside the doors of death for weeks. Without Percy and Annabeth, we are nothing." I stared at the faces around me staring back. Their eyes were mixed with shock and fear. I then turned around and started walking away with a million thoughts running through my mind. I stopped and turned my head to look at the group of misfits. "I know you guys dont trust me, hell half the time I don't even trust myself. But when it comes to my best friends, my only family, I am the most loyalest person around." I sighed and continued on my way towards my room disappointed and still angered from the previous events. Right before I exited the room I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face Jason, out of all people.  
"Hey man, I didn't know about the three of you. I'm sorry." He extended his hand out and gestured me to shake it. I slowly did, not caring about his apology. "Its fine...I guess"  
He pulled me back towards the group. "So...lets get started" I said, cracking my knuckles. 

** Next chapter I promise will be Either from Percy or Annabeth. Thanks for reading and Please Review :) **

**~Jozz**


End file.
